In a different world
by Iszaur Ithathene
Summary: ...Naruto and Dragonball Z cross over.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon ball Z.

Chapter one

Prolog

In the midst of the night, a young woman ran through the streets of Konoha. No one paid any mind to her for they were too busy rebuilding Konoha after the attack of the Kyubi no Kitsune. She had long beautiful blonde hair that shone radiantly and beautiful blue eyes like the clear sky. However, those features were hidden under grime and dirt, which covered her whole body. Her clothes were ragged and worn out but it was of good quality and had the imperial insignia of the Fire country's royal, indicating her royal status. She actually was the princess and the only child of the great emperor of the Fire country. Her name was Uzumaki Kaira. She was currently running as if her life depended on how fast she could run. She was carrying a bundle of silk clothing with extreme care. "There she is! Stop her!" shouted guards who were chasing after the young princess. Kaira cursed as she tried to blend into the crowd of people who were carrying on with their lives. She was currently running away from the anbu to protect her son. She bitterly remembered what the fourth had done to her child. While she was resting after she gave birth to her child, Fourth Hokage kidnapped her son in order to save HIS village. She loathed the man and cursed the man to hell as she watched helplessly as her child became the vessel for the demon Kyubi. Then they had the nerve to call her child a demon and tried to kill him. Kaira raided the village library taking forbidden scrolls with her as she escaped with her child. She had asked for help to her father and they were to arrive very soon. For now, Kaira searched for a haven where she may hide until her father's men came. Surprisingly, Kaira had been trained in the ways of the ninja by her father and she excelled at the sealing jutsus. In order to take all the scrolls, Kaira sealed them in a scroll and willed it so that only another Uzumakis can open the sealed scrolls. As she lay there she read through some of the scrolls and came across a forbidden jutsu. It was a dimension traveling technique that enabled either the user or a subject to travel through dimensions. Kaira decided that if she was found before her father's men came; she would perform the jutsu for her young son.

"No! How dare they! Konoha gakure has insulted the imperial family!" shouted the Emperor of the Fire Country as he read the letter written by his daughter. "Konoha has committed a high offense towards the Imperial family! They betrayed MY daughter and grandchild… They shall pay! Guards, call my warriors! We shall declare war on Konoha!" the councilors and advisors all shouted in an agreement. They too were very angry at the village of what they had done to the future Empress and Emperor of the Fire country.

"No! Not my Child! Don't touch my child, you filthy murderers!" shouted the young Uzumaki. The guards roughly pushed her away as they started to search the cave. Kaira was devastated at what the guards will do to her child. "Where are the forbidden scrolls, girl. Speak!" yelled one of the anbu. Kaira sneered then she started to perform the designated jutsu. As the hand signal ended the hidden bundle of silk and a scroll disappeared through the ground. As the baby disappeared, Kaira tore off a part of her garment and tossed it towards the disappearing light. The scrap of clothing had the insignia of the Uzumaki clan and the name, Uzumaki. One of the anbu grabbed her and knocked her out. As she fell into unconsciousness she prayed to gods above to save her child. The child merely slept through the chaos as he soon began to depart to anther dimension. He only had a pair of earrings with Uzumaki symbol on them, as evidence of his lineage along with the scrap of linen.

It was another busy day for the young CEO of the one of the leading corporations in the world. His corporation focused on modern technologies and nuclear weapons. Its greatest rival is Capsule Corporation. He sighed as he turned of the monitor of his laptop. The young man had everything a man could wish for however, he still felt that he was missing something important in his life. He decided to take a walk in his garden to take a break from his work. His garden was artificially built in the corporation to preserve the rare plants and animals. He walked to the clear lake and he sat on the bench. For a while he just sat looking distantly at the lake and the trees. Suddenly, he was brought back to reality when he heard a whimper near by the bench. He looked around then noticed a bundle of silk. The man gazed curiously at the infant as the infant slowly opened its eyes. The young man's grey eyes gazed at the infant's clear blue sapphire like eyes. The infant giggled as it tried to reach the man. The man smiled as his heart started to warm. He instantly felt the gap in his heart filling. He knew what he was missing in his life. A family.

The CEO held the baby in his arms as he walked back to his office. He called his assistant and ordered the man to file a birth certificate. The assistant was curious but asked to questions as he did as he was told. "What will you name the child, Sir?" The young man thought for a while then noticed a scrap of linen in the bundle. It read: _Uzumaki_ the man wondered what the child's name will be. Then it hit him, "Sapir… Sapir Uzumaki Clove." The assistant nodded then asked, "What is the child's birth date?" The man thought as he gazed at the child. 'today is October eleventh…" "October eleventh." Rest of the file was soon finished. "and sir, the mother's name?" the man thought for a second then said, "Garden, Garden Joy" The secretary was puzzled but wrote it down. Garden for where he found the child and Joy for whom the garden had brought him. The young man smiled at his new son and whispered, "I will make you the happiest child in the world." The child smiled as if he understood.

…Thank you for reading

Please tell me if my writing is alright. I recently started so… I am not sure if I am good at this writing business.


End file.
